A Lot of Things - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: A very important member of the wedding party visits the venue with Steve & Catherine and her participation sparks a memory for Catherine.
_Sammy and Ilna, soooo much fun. Anything we brainstorm turns out that way, but planning the wedding of the millennium is just an absolute blast. I can't imagine having this much fun writing with anyone else._

 _Thanks to Ilna for the Cammie centric suggestion and to Sammy for the thumbs up on the ending._

 _REALMcRollers the RSVPs are piling up! Your feedback is incredible and thank you for all the compliments on the invitations, and for appreciating that yep, REAL._

 _ **The REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A is back by popular demand! We'll answer questions in the endnotes of every story this week.**_

* * *

 **A Lot of Things**

"Got a date, Cammie?" Steve teased as he entered the master bath and picked up one of three bandanas lying on the counter.

Catherine smiled over her shoulder from where she was shampooing the dog in their shower.

"We're taking her to the chapel later. I want her to look pretty when she meets Boris and Gus."

He grinned. "Of course you do."

"Esther can meet us there, so she'll bring Cammie after her usual visit at three. If we can get away for a little while, I told Boris we'd meet him at 4:00." She stood and grabbed a towel. "All done, pretty girl," she said as Cammie shook and sprayed Catherine with water. "Let's dry you off."

"I've got her. Shower," Steve said and motioned Cammie closer before wrapping the large towel around her as Catherine rinsed the fur off the shower walls.

"Thanks. Be out in five." She removed her bikini, grabbed the shampoo and stepped under the spray with a tiny smile at how, even after all their years together, Steve's eyes lingered on her before he led the dog into the bedroom.

* * *

 **Aquaveil Chapel**

Catherine and Steve arrived within seconds of each other, he from HQ and she from a crime scene.

"Hey, you made good time," he said as they fell into step.

"Yeah, Danny and Chin are wrapping up." She smiled as Boris came outside to greet them.

"Commander, Lieutenant. Your friend hasn't arrived just yet … ah," he gestured to the car entering the closest parking spot. "This must be her."

Catherine introduced Esther to Boris and greeted her with a hug. "Cammie all ready?"

"Can we take her inside now? I wanted to be sure before I took her out of the car."

Steve and Catherine looked at Boris, who was nodding with a smile. "That's what we're here for, why don't we …"

He stopped when Catherine opened the door of Esther's car and Cammie jumped down, tail excitedly wagging at seeing her humans on an unexpected outing.

"That's quite a … large dog."

"It's not a problem, is it?" Catherine looked up from where she was hugging Cammie, and Steve's posture tensed slightly.

"No. No, no, of course not. And look at you in your bandana. May I?" he asked, and at their nods, offered a hand for Cammie to sniff in greeting.

Inside the chapel, Gus was waiting, and he, too, seemed surprised at Cammie's size. "Nice dog, Commander, Lieutenant. I've never worked a wedding with a big dog before …"

"This will be an exciting addition to our experiences," Boris added as he steered them to the back of the chapel.

"So, are we envisioning Cammie walking down with a bridesmaid? With Miss Grace, perhaps? Or will she be waiting at the front with you, Commander?" Even as he asked, his eyes were on Catherine. He'd become accustomed to Steve's 'whatever Catherine wants'.

Steve surprised him by answering. "We want her to be part of it, not just stand there."

"Then a part of it she shall be."

"I thought maybe … flower dog?" Catherine smiled. "Esther is making her a beautiful collar with purple flowers and Cammie really is a good dog."

"Smartest dog I've ever seen." Steve nodded in agreement, and Catherine's smile widened.

"She'll arrive with Esther?"

"Yes," Esther agreed. "She'll have been exercised and I'll give her a snack. If you show me what we'll want her to do, we can practice a few times and she'll be comfortable. Even the trainer, Francine, said Cammie is one of the best students she's ever had."

Steve and Catherine beamed at that, and Boris was clearly delighted. "So many people try to incorporate a pet and it doesn't turn out … as expected. They aren't well trained, or they get frightened and then the bride and groom have additional stress."

"Cammie's great. And Esther will run her home between the ceremony and reception and make sure she's fed and comfortable," Catherine added. "We'd never do anything to make her uncomfortable. That's why I checked with Francine." When she bent and kissed Cammie's head, the dog huffed a sigh and offered a return kiss.

"That's adorable." Gus was taken with the large, friendly dog. "Can she walk down the aisle by herself?"

"If we rehearse the behavior, yes." Esther nodded. "I can start her off in a 'sit' back here and if Steve calls her with a hand signal, she'll go right to him."

"Well, that sounds perfect. What do you say, Lieutenant?" Boris was smiling broadly.

"I say I have the cutest flower dog ever, right, pretty girl?" She stood from where she was running a hand over Cammie's fur. "Let's try it, Cammie." She turned to Steve. "You good with it?"

Steve's look was one of pride and confidence in their dog. "We got this. I'll go up front. Let's show 'em what you got, Cammie." He turned and jogged towards the front of the chapel, grinning when the dog's soft 'woof' reached his ears.

After Cammie had left Esther and walked the aisle four times, each ending in a perfectly executed 'sit' next to Steve, they decided with a few more visits to make sure she was 100 percent comfortable with the space, Cammie would be totally fine. Esther hugged everyone and left to take Cammie home.

As the group exited the chapel, a young bride and several family members stepped into the space.

"Excuse me, I didn't have any appointments booked," Boris said and motioned for Gus to attend to the newcomers.

A few seconds later, the girl's voice rose and Gus, while looking increasingly uncomfortable, to his credit remained polite and perfectly calm.

"Boris! I need to talk to _you!_ " she called, and Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Boris, go, please. We're all done. Thank you again." She raised her chin towards the bride, her friend and a couple she presumed were her parents.

"Thank you. Excuse me." Boris stepped away to join the group as Esther drove off with Cammie and Steve and Catherine took another minute to discuss how beautifully their dog did.

Before they turned to go, the elevated voice of the girl reached them. "That's _them_? They booked _after_ me but you're falling all over them just because they're hot shot cops?"

"Pam!" One of her friends shook her head as Boris visibly schooled his features.

"Ms. Pamela, please, there's no need for that, all of our couples are equally important …"

"Ha! My wedding is the next day. What if that big mutt pees in here? How will I know it's been disinfected before I walk down the aisle? Or that dog hair won't get on my bridesmaids' dresses?"

"You have my personal assurance …" Boris started, but she stepped aside and addressed Steve and Catherine from across the pews.

"Why can't you leave that dog home?"

Catherine placed a hand on Steve's arm to stop him moving forward. "Our dog is very well trained and she's our family. Maybe you should trust Boris and focus on enjoying your day."

"Daddy, tell them to leave their dog home!" she huffed, and the man at her side looked embarrassed.

"Pam, listen to me, right now we're going to go home and when we come back, we'll concentrate on getting you the decorations you want." He looked at Boris and Gus. "I apologize, I didn't know we had no appointment. We'll come back another day."

"You're paying a fortune! Why do we need an appointment?" She all but stamped her foot.

"Because if we treat people badly …" He sighed. "You know what, this is a discussion for later." He strode over to Steve and Catherine, offering his hand. "My apologies. My daughter needs a reality check. Best of luck on your wedding."

Steve and Catherine exchanged a glance and each in turn shook his hand. "Good luck to _you_." Steve muttered and, placing a hand on Catherine's back, walked with her to the parking area.

"Bridezilla," Catherine said as they reached the truck.

"More like lifelong whiner with no respect." He scowled. "Gracie would never talk to anyone like that, but Danny would stroke out if she did." He shook his head. "Ready to go?"

"Just a sec." She looked towards the venue. As expected, Boris was rushing out to apologize for something that was beyond his control. Before he reached them, she was holding up a hand. "No problem, Boris."

"Thank you for your understanding. Some of our brides get more ... stressed than others."

"It's fine." Catherine smiled. "Cammie did an awesome job, we're very happy. My only real concern was her not liking the flooring in the chapel. It's different than anything we have at home or at HQ."

"And she did great." Steve was grinning proudly. "Adapt and overcome."

Catherine patted his chest at the old corps mantra. "She trusts we won't put her in danger. Francine always says that's a big part of teaching them new things."

"It's going to work out beautifully." Boris smiled. "Flower dog." His grin increased. Bidding them goodbye he added, "Always a pleasure, Lieutenant, Commander. I'll let you get back to work."

* * *

 **Evening**

Catherine watched Cammie circle on her bed and settle with a contented sigh. A smile graced her lips as she capped the lotion bottle and placed it back in her night table.

"You look happy," Steve observed as he exited the bathroom and climbed in bed beside her.

"I am." She nodded towards Cammie. "Esther just texted her flower dog collar is almost finished. I'm excited to see it."

"Flower dog." He leaned up to kiss Catherine as she switched off the light.

"Never thought I'd have a flower dog. Never mind the best one, ever."

Steve shifted and wrapped an arm around her. "Of course she'll be the best one ever." He addressed the dog, "You're the best at a lot of things, aren't you?" At Cammie's soft woof he nodded. "Smartest dog on Oahu."

Settling against him, Catherine was still grinning at the thought as she closed her eyes. Seconds later, a memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

 _ **1993**_

" _Your turn, Catherine." Jolene Levin pointed with the pink fuzzy pen, then poised it to write in a_ Lois and Clark _themed notebook that also boasted an_ X-Files _sticker._

" _I never really thought about it." Fifteen year old Catherine shrugged and popped a Dorito in her mouth. Chewing slowly she said, "Guess I'll figure it out when or if it happens."_

" _My bridesmaids are gonna wear red. And I'm having a Valentine's weekend wedding," Brooke Elkins said with conviction. "You guys can be in my wedding, too. Oh and my little sister will be the flower girl."_

" _Your sister is two. What if she's grown up by then?" Jolene took a sip of Diet Coke._

 _Brooke shook her head. "She'll be eight. I'm getting married when I'm twenty one."_

 _Catherine smiled at her friend having a wedding planned before she'd gone on her first date. "Aren't you gonna ask the groom if he likes red?"_

" _He will. I wouldn't marry a guy who doesn't like my favorite color," she said with fifteen-year-old conviction. "But it's your turn, Catherine."_

 _Catherine nodded and shrugged. Toeing off her Keds, she crossed her legs._

" _Love your kicks." Brooke pointed to the baseball-themed sneakers._

" _Thanks, my grandma bought them for my birthday." She smiled at the thought of Grandma Ang shipping the sneakers to her mom as an extra birthday surprise. "I think she was disappointed they didn't come with team logos."_

" _I'm gonna ask for a pair for Hanukkah," Jolene said as she kicked off her own shoes and got more comfortable. "Okay, first question. What's more important, a handsome guy or a smart one?"_

" _Smart," Catherine said immediately._

" _What's the most important thing for a successful relationship: predictability, trust, or money?"_

" _Trust. I'd have to trust him."_

" _If he wanted you to quit your job because he was jealous of you working, what would you do?"_

" _I wouldn't be with anyone like that." Catherine's nose wrinkled. "I'm going to the Academy. I'm gonna be an officer, like my dad."_

" _I may do six years," Jolene offered. "ROTC. I don't have the grades for the Academy." All the girls were Navy brats, living on or close to the base where their parents were stationed. She moved on to the next question. "What's the sexiest physical thing about a guy?"_

 _Catherine grinned. "Eyes and smile."_

" _Oh, here's the one we skipped cause it isn't for military families," Jolene observed. "Number of calls a couple should exchange in a day?"_

" _Yeah, definitely skip that one," Brooke agreed. Catherine reached out to squeeze her friend's hand. Her mom was deployed, and she hadn't seen her for seven months._

" _Pick two: your ideal guy will be: popular, loyal, strong or quiet?_

" _Loyal and strong. Like mentally_ and _physically strong."_

" _What's the best age to get married?"_

" _I don't know." She pushed her hair behind her ears and leaned forward for another handful of chips. "Whenever I'm ready, I guess."_

" _Do you want a flower girl? Or would you rather not share the attention?"_

 _Catherine laughed. "I don't care about attention, but wouldn't I have to know if I'll know a little kid?"_

" _Don't be so specific." Brooke giggled. "You don't have to analyze the questions, Cath."_

 _She tilted her head in thought. "How can I answer if I don't analyze them first?"_

" _And that's why she's high honors in every period." Jolene grinned._

 _Ten minutes later, after questions on everything from wedding cakes to college preferences - many tangents and much laughter - they applied the teen magazine's formula for '_ your perfect future _' to each of their answer sheets._

 _Jolene read Catherine's last._

" _Cath, yours says," she tapped the corresponding answers in the magazine, "you're gonna have an awesome job."_

 _Catherine's tongue peeked out with her smile. "Excellent."_

" _And … you got the best husband! It says you'll find a guy with_ similar interests _who's super smart like you. Listen to the rest …_ your future husband is tough and intelligent and can work his way out of any jam. He respects and is proud of you, supports your career _and_ has a killer smile and eyes. _"_

 _Brooke giggled. "Not fair, you get a guy who's smart and hot!"_

" _Annnd," Jolene added, "you're gonna have_ two _flower girls."_

* * *

 **Present day**

Catherine chuckled softly and raised her head to glance at Cammie over Steve's chest. "Two."

"Hmmm?" He was almost asleep, his eyes remained closed and she could hear it in his voice.

"Just remembering something."

"You said 'two'. Two what?"

"I remembered a sleepover from high school. We did a quiz thing on who we'd marry and stuff."

"And?"

"Mine said I'd have two flower girls." She grinned.

Steve's eyes drifted open as he smiled and kissed her sleepily. "One's a flower _dog_ , but I guess it was right."

"Yeah." She looked into his eyes, returned his kiss and settled back down with a sigh. "About a lot of things."

#

 _End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _ **Today's question:**_

 _ **Will we get to see a picture of Cammie as an adult? Alharpole via Twitter**_

 _ **Why yes, actually! She'll be**_ _ **up on our tumblr today after her outstanding performance practicing at the venue. Cammie kisses for asking about her!  
**_

* * *

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World


End file.
